When toilets are flushed they churn water and that which is contained in the water into the atmosphere near the toilets. Bacteria and viruses from droplets produced by flushing a toilet remain airborne long enough to settle on surfaces throughout a bathroom. These microbes may also float in the air for two hours after each flush.